


New Shoes

by eam



Series: Ben's Playlist [2]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eam/pseuds/eam
Summary: Ben has new shoes and a run in with a new familiar face.





	New Shoes

The chances of Ben buying himself something nice for a reason that wasn’t associated with the kitchen-was rarer than a blue moon. It wasn’t some negative, rooted in some lingering childhood esteem issues where he thought he didn’t deserve nice things, thing. But apart from new cooking supplies, he didn’t really want for anything; if something was getting ratty or broke, he bought a new one, but aside from the infamous red shorts he didn’t care for fashion.

Which is why his purchase of leather boat shoes was a coveted item that he had kept in their box all the more special. He remembered dropping serious money on shoes for the kitchen, but those were also meant to support his feet for sixteen hour days, not just look nice or to have.

But the English weather was cheering up, the mud around his house was drying out for the most part, and he was just hopping onto the train to head into the city and the office, no reason why he  _ shouldn’t  _ wear his fancy new shoes, so he did.

That turned out to be the wrong decision, it would seem, once he got to the lobby of his building and immediately ran into another person who, for some  _ godforsaken _ reason, had their coffee in a normal mug and not a travel mug. And. It. Spilt. On. His. Brand. New. Shoes. His upbringing and think of his mother’s disappointment was the only thing keeping him from raising his voice other than the initial yelp.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” an American voice apologised as the girl who had run into him (and not the other way around, Ben was ready to argue this). She had crouched down and was wiping it up with napkins she had, presumably, had in her pocket, “I’m so so sorry man,” she said rising to her feet, “if it means anything I’m still dealing with jetlag and-oh, hello.”

It was the woman from the train, and it would seem that she recognised him at the same time he did.

“Hey! Train guy!” she exclaimed, sloshing more coffee onto the floor, “oh crap!” she bent back down, this time groaning as she got up, bracing herself on her knees, “you live in this building too, huh?” she asked, extending a hand, “should probably introduce myself, the name’s Abigail – or Abby, nice to properly meet you.”

Ben would later feel embarrassed at how slow he appeared in front of Abby. But at the moment he had whiplash from bouncy and carefree, to complete bewilderment that the stranger from a week ago was in front of him.

“Uhm, Ben,” he said shaking her hand, “and yeah, I’m up in four-twenty-three. Welcome, to the building, and I guess the country? Again? You’ve been well?”

“Uh, I’m in six-twelve, but yeah, yeah, guess the uh accent gives it away huh?” she laughed, “but yeah, I’m still adjusting, still setting up the apartment. Still feel bad blocking off the street with the moving van but that’s how it goes y’know?”

Ben did, in fact, remember when he moved out of his parent’s house on the outskirts of Hertfordshire to the middle of the city proper and shared a sympathetic chuckle.

“Well, I won’t hold you up,” Abigail hastily shoved the mail she had come down to collect in her hoodie’s pouch and offered her hand, “but it was nice to officially meet you, Ben! And I promise I will find a way to pay you back for the shoes or something.”

He looked down at the shoes in questions while he shook her hand. They had the markings of being wiped with a cloth and dried water spots, nothing that wouldn’t come off easily enough.

“You really don’t need to worry Abby,” he reassured her, “but I really do need to get going, before I miss my usual train into London,” Ben smiled at her.

“Yeah! Yeah, of course, I’ll let you be and … if nothing else see you around the building? Probably? I’m assuming.” she said, trying to take a few steps back.

Ben chuckled and assured her that yes they probably would see each other around the building and continued on with his regular routine.

Filming days were always the most tiring. The boys had to do everything they did in the days leading up, but with their more open, appropriate personas to a camera and in a way that taught the viewer.

Today wasn’t a filming day, but the recipes that they  _ would  _ be filming the next day required a lot of prep work and pre-made multiples so that they would not actually be waiting all day for the food to cook. So it was a bit later than usual when Ben finally trudged up to his door and was surprised by the miniature gift bag hanging off his door handle, in it a leather shoe touch up kit and a folded up piece of notebook paper.

_ Hey there! _

_ I still feel bad about this morning, hopefully, there was no lasting damage, but the guy at the store said this should do it! Let me know if you need anything more!  _

_ I’ll see you around neighbour! _

_ \-  Abby _

Ben noted how loopy her writing was and the quick smiley face beside her name as he put the bag down on the table in the entranceway. Making a mental reminder to stop by and thank her at some point.

He didn’t think he’d be able to act on the return courtesy visit so soon, but with how tired he was and going through the motions of cooking,  _ after a full day of cooking,  _ Ben made more food than he could eat and was not in the mood 

Wrapping up the chicken and rice dish he made in some Tupperware he journeyed up two floors.

“Six-twelve, six-twelve, six-twelve,” Ben muttered to himself, “hopefully I’m remembering that correctly.”

Finding the correct apartment, he gave the door a couple rapps. Abigail didn’t come to the door and he heard no movement from within so he waited a couple minutes and tried again. Nothing, again.

“Shit,” he whispered, not wanting to just leave his container on the floor and lamenting not bringing a plastic bag at least. 

“Oh hello!” her voice came from behind him, “did the kit work out?”

Abigail had changed out of her pyjama bottoms and hoodie from that morning, instead, putting on real clothes so she could venture out into the city. Or at least to the convenience store a block away judging by the bag of food staples in her hand.

“I haven’t had a chance to test it yet, though I do appreciate the gesture, thank you,” Ben said, “actually I … made too much food and you mentioned that you’re still settling in so ...” he trailed, shrugging and handing over the Tupperware container.

“I mean … it looks a hell of a lot better than my … egg and-or instant ramen options.”

Ben couldn’t hide his distaste at the idea of packaged ramen and Abigail couldn’t hold in her giggles at the look on her face.

“So … I’ll see you around?” Abigail said, trying to break up the somewhat uncomfortable silence that settled around them.

“Hopefully not for all the same reasons,” Ben smiled and Abigail chuckled, “but yes I will see you … when I see you.”

“Alright then,” Abigail said, switching places with Ben and unlocking her door, “you have a good night then.”. 

She waited for Ben to say his own goodbye and wander down the hall to the elevator before slipping back into her apartment and to a quiet night in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me showing up a year and a half later (peace sign emojis). &&!! Abigail has a name!!


End file.
